


Thank You, Master

by ObaeWanKenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Other, Padawan Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon - Freeform, Sick Character, Sick Obi-Wan, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObaeWanKenobi/pseuds/ObaeWanKenobi
Summary: A short fic in which Obi-Wan is sick, and Qui-Gon tries to help him be productive. Obviously, they're not very productive.





	Thank You, Master

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the boys are OOC or if I got any of the Star Wars lore wrong. This was written in a short time-span without much thought given to it, but thought I'd share anyways. Enjoy!

Obi-Wan had been home from his academic classes and Jedi training for the past few days. He had caught the cold that the Padawans were passing around to each other and was confined to his quarters. Obi-Wan had suffered through illnesses like colds before and had still continued to attend his classes and training. However, this cold in particular was kicking his butt.  
Obi-Wan was usually the type of apprentice to power things like sickness, and Qui-Gon always commended him for that trait. But, even the Jedi Master saw that this illness was too much for Obi-Wan to take on, as well as his normal duties. The typical cold symptoms were enough to slow anyone down for a few days, but the real thing keeping Qui-Gon’s Padawan from fulfilling his Padawan duties was the sneezing.  
When Obi-Wan came home from class coughing, and his nose became that tell-tale combination of both stuffy and runny, Qui-Gon was pretty confident that his Padawan was coming down with the cold. So, he started sneezing, his Master’s suspicions were confirmed. Though Obi-Wan was clearly sick and run down, he still appeared well enough to carry on with his work for the first few days of his cold. But, as his cold progressed, so did his symptoms; mainly the sneezing.  
What started out as a couple of sneezes here and there turned into repeated fits of many sneezes. While both Jedi were hoping that this symptom would come and go quickly, both were disappointed to learn that the sneezes were there to stay for a while.  
With Obi-Wan sneezing so often and generally not feeling well, Qui-Gon decided that it would be best for his Padawan to take a short hiatus from his Jedi training and to complete his schoolwork from their quarters until his cold passed. This wasn’t just for Obi-Wan’s sake, but for the other Padawans’ as well. With all the coughing and sneezing Obi-Wan had been doing, Qui-Gon was concerned that he would pass it along and infect his healthy classmates. So, here Qui-Gon found himself, playing nurse and assisting with homework.  
Both Jedi were growing increasingly frustrated with the lack of work getting done. Obi-Wan’s symptoms prevented him from making any substantial progress in his work. Every time he’d try to read something he’d be overtaken by a sneezing fit that would leave him sniffling and reaching for tissues, and every time Qui-Gon tried to help by reading to him, he’d have a coughing fit that would prevent him from hearing his Master.  
“Padawan, can you even hear what I’m saying?” Qui-Gon asked, trying to mask the frustration that was showing through in his voice. He understood that Obi-Wan truly couldn’t help needing to cough or sneeze or clear his nose, and was no doubt more frustrated than he was, but the lack of progress they were making was starting to wear on him.  
“No, Master, I-heh-… I’m gonna.. snee-Shuh! Hu-KeeShuh! YehShuh!” Obi-Wan was once again, cut off by a string of sneezes. Qui-Gon waited as patiently as he could for him to finish, calling out to the Force for guidance.  
“Bless you, Padawan.” Qui-Gon said, passing him the tissue box. Obi-Wan blew his nose as gently as he could, sensing that he was starting to make his Master’s patience thin.  
I’m sorry, Master. I can’t stop coughing or sneezing long enough to get anything done,” he said, before attempting to clear his sinuses once more. “or blowing my nose.”  
Qui-Gon heaved an understanding sigh. “I know, Obi. This study session has been difficult for you, and your cold is proving to be even more difficult. I know you feel ill and working while you’re this sick isn’t possible right now. How about we give you another dose of medicine and see if some sleep will help you?”  
Obi-Wan nodded his head, sniffling. “I don’t know if I can stop sneezing long enough to sleep, but I’d like to try.”  
Qui-Gon nodded. “Well, let’s try and see if you can sleep after another dose anyway, and if not, we’ll take it from there. Does that sound okay to you?”  
“Yes,” Obi-Wan said, cut off by a yawn. “Thank you, Master.”


End file.
